


My Life Without You

by Bugsy2019



Series: Alias [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsy2019/pseuds/Bugsy2019
Summary: Short Story based on Cam's Life between Season's 5 and 6.





	1. Hunting

Cam sat on the bus in her jeans shorts, tank top, and button down, holding papers of possible real estate places where she can build her Roadhouse. Her hair was piled up on her head in a sloppy bun, and her eyes were covered by Aviator sunglasses. Getting off the bus, she walked around the possible places, seeing the space. Her brown boots clicked on the cement. Nothing seemed to be what she wanted. Sighing, she headed back towards the bus stop. Pulling out her phone she dialed Cas's number. 

Smirking at the same old voicemail, she waited for the beep. "Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to come over later. I know you've been busy, but so have I. So called me back," she told him. She sighed, hanging up the phone. Pulling out her list of locations, she scratched the last one off her list, crumpling the paper. Throwing it into the trash can, she crossed her arms and walked towards the bus. Seeing the bus drive past her, encouraged her to run after it. "Wait!" she called out. But the bus didn't wait. "Shit!" Sighing, she began to walk back away, feeling dejected. How she wished Dean and Sam was with her. But she hadn't heard from Dean ever since he went to Lisa's. She was alone once again. 

Walking, she stopped by an old brothel house/hotel. It had old wood, and old fashioned shutter windows. Opening the door, she saw a bar with old table and chairs. Smiling, she saw a winding stair case that led up stairs, and a long hallway with doors. Walking into one, she saw a broken bed, dresser, desk and chair, and a vanity. Also there was a bathroom, smelling like sewage. Backing out, she went up the stairs to find more. Something deep in her soul knew this was the one. A Roadhouse/Hotel would be perfect, plus she was nowhere town of Montana. 

Smiling, she ran out to find the owner of the place, which she used her magic to find. "Hello?" she called out to the historical society president. 

"Yes?" he asked. 

"My name is Delilah Lewis. And I'm interested in buying the old saloon on Fourth and Main," she smiled, sitting down her folder. 

The man looked up at her, eyes wide. "Honey...that place is extremely haunted." 

"I don't care." 

"I don't mean like Casper. I mean like malevolent spirits. That place has been closed down for years!" 

"Not a problem." 

"What will you do with it, anyways" 

"Rebuild it." 

"Into what?" 

"You ever heard of a Wendingo?" 

"No." 

"Well, they're real. And so are vampires, ghosts, werewolves, Gods, Angels, and Demons and more things that will make you piss yourself. But you see, people like me are called Hunters. And we hunt these evil things, so normal people like you can sleep at night. If you don't believe me watch my eyes," she told the man. 

The older gentleman leaned forwards while her eyes flashed to black. The poor man jumped back in his chair, afraid of what he just saw. "What are you?" 

"I am half Demon. More importantly, a witch. However I was raised by two Hunters that taught me how to hunt. You see, this old building is going to be a haven for people like me. We need a rest once in a while from killing everybody. So you in, or you out?" 

"I'm in," he stuttered, holding out his hand. 

"Good choice. How much?" 

"You can have it for free for all I care. Just keep it clean, please!" 

"Not a problem." Campbell walked back to her motel where her car was. Driving to the old building, she pulled out some shotguns, shovel, and salt. Walking in, she called out. "Listen up, ghosts of this saloon! You are officially being evacuated!" Firing a round, she saw as three ghost's came at her. Shooting them easily, she made her way outside as she trapped them in a circle of salt. Waiting with a smile, she the simple word "Emundabit." The ghosts disappeared in a flash of bright light. 


	2. Grand Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Opening of Cam's Saloon and Motel

After several months of rebuilding the motel, Cam finally got it done. She had worked day and night, going back and forth to Bobby's, to the Campbell House, and back to the Motel. She wanted to use the hardwoods from her Mother's family house. She had them refurnished in a dark brown. Once she got them laid, she painted a giant devil's trap on the ground. No point of covering up. She had brass furnishings in the bedrooms and bar. She had new full and twin beds, along with dressers, working bathrooms and showers with little bottles of nice soap. Now it was time to hire some people. She put out an add, hoping to attract some people. 

Which she did. She now had a staff of 10 attractive women, and 5 men. Once the booze was in, it was only days away until she opened the door. "Well, I think everything has gone perfect," one of her employees, Jay smiled. 

"It has." 

"You know, you could be a madam back in the days right. At least three out of five guys are gay, including myself. And only one girl only likes girls." 

"Well, my buisness doesn't run that way." 

"Well...you need a name for this establishment." 

"I have one." 

A few days later, a big crowd of people stood around the heavy brass doors. With help from Bobby and Rufus, they had dug up old hunting buddies and their kids, and even their kids kids. It was a huge turnout. Cam shifted nervously as she stepped onto the front porch. "Hi!" she shouted over the crowd. Everybody stopped talking and turned their eyes to her. 

"Thank you all for coming! I wanted to open a Roadhouse after my brothers told me how much of a help Ellen and Jo were to them. Many of you knew them, and their sacrifice. I grew up hunting. It's what we did as a family. I knew I wanted to make an impact in the hunting world, so I decided to open my own Roadhouse. But unlike Ellen and Jo's, there are bedrooms with showers and toliets, and beds. I wanted to make a Haven for other hunters, because being one myself, I know how hard it is to sleep on a hard ground, or not shower, or wear dirty clothes. 

I want to dedicate this place to very special people. First of all, my parents: Mary and John. Even though they didn't concieve me, they raised me to be their own. Everybody knew John was a hardass hunter, but deep down inside was a heart. And his heart was full of love..." Cam stopped, swallowing down the tears. "It was full of love for my brothers and me. I want to dedicate this place to my brothers. And most importantly to Robert Singer!" 

Bobby, who stood by Rufus and Garth heard his name and looked up. "You helped raise me to be the woman I am today. You worked on my strengths instead of my weakness. You picked me up when I was a million pieces on the ground. So thank you." 

Cam retrieved the giant scissors from Jay, who smiled at her. "I wanted to name this place after the best person in the world. My mom. Even though she died to young, she was the best,most caring person in the world. Not to mention, a bad ass hunter." Everybody chuckled. 

"So ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Hail Mary's." 

People cheered, pushing their way in to get to the alochol. Cam smiled, and went over to the juke box, playing some music. "Hey!" Bobby called out to her, over the noise. Cam turned and saw them waiting for her at the bar. Cam walked over, grabbing three glasses out, filling them with beer from the tap. "For you three! Free beer for when ever you come, Bobby." 

"That speech was very touching," Bobby told her. 

"He was blubbering like a baby!" Rufus grinned. 

"Was not!" 

"Well, gentlemen. I want to ask this lady for a dance. Cam," Garth smiled. 

"Don't mind if I do," she smiled, taking his hand, going around the bar. 

Castiel watched from the window, feeling a sickening feeling inside of him. She was with another man. Dancing with him. It was supposed to be him, not that puny human. Turning away, he vanished. 

As the night grew on, people left, and some decided to stay, taking her up on the first night half price off in the bedroom, but not before she laid down some ground rules. The rooms must be left from how they left it, no touching her staff, and no fights. 

Things began wrapping up as she put dirty glasses into the industrial dishwasher. Coming back out, she saw an older man by the window, staring at some pictures she had hung on the wall. She had some from her childhood with her brothers, some of John and Mary, some of Bobby and his wife. "Can I help you?" she asked, going over to him. 

"Just admiring your pictures. I'm...Jack," he smiled, shaking he hand. 

"Campbell." 

Jack chuckled. "Your mom name you or your dad?" 

"My mom. Well, my adoptive mom. Mary found me and took me in. She was the best mother." 

"I'm glad." 

"Did you want a drink?" 

"No...I already had one. I was just on my way out. It was nice to meet you, Campbell Winchester." 

"You too, Jack." Jack smiled at the young blonde woman, walking out of the bar to his car. Opening the driver door, he closed it and turned to the young man that sat next to him. "She seems alright. A little trusting. Soft around the eyes. She reminds me of Mary at that age. Headstrong, but sweet." 

"She's tougher than she looks, Samuel. She seemed put together?" 

"Oh yeah. She was dancing on tables, and laughing. You sure she's part demon?" 

"Yes. But unlike most, she has the biggest heart. Bigger than anyone I know. Let's go." 

"Whatever you say, Sam. That is your sister." 

"Shut up, Samuel." 


	3. The Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

Cam sat and waited for Castiel as she watched candles burn. He was three hours late. Sighing, she waved her hand, blowing out the candles. Then much to her annoyance, he was there. 

"You're late," she told him, tossing the food in the trash. 

"I was busy." 

"We're you busy, last week? Or last month? Or three months ago?" 

"Yes. I told you before, Heaven is in turmoil." 

"Heaven this, and heaven that?!" she shouted. "What about me, Cas?" 

"Somethings are more important." 

"Ouch, Cas..." she gasped. Closing her eyes, she turned to look at him. "We can't keep doing this." 

"Just give me more time," Cas told her. 

"What time? You have no time!" 

"I need you!" 

"And I need you! But you're not there! You weren't there for the opening of Mary's. You haven't been here for a long time! I love you, and I always will. Be we need a break, from one another." 

"If that's what you want," Cas told her. 

"I think it's for the best." Cam wiped her tears, kissing him for the last time. Cas closed his eyes, then disappeared. 

 


End file.
